We Love You, Arin!
by Peach88
Summary: Seorang anak kecil berumur empat belas tahun, berambut sebahu bergelombang, dengan poni yang dikuncir keatas, membawa boneka dengan senyumnya yang manis itu tiba-tiba mendatangi dorm EXO dan berkata, "Hai Oppa, aku datang kesini untuk sebuah misi-" dengan perutnya yang kelaparan, ia melanjutkan, "-misi untuk menentukan nyawa grup EXO." MASIH PROLOG. YAOI, EXO official pairings!


**We Love You, Arin!**

**Author : Peach88**

**Casts : Arin (OC), EXO members, SMEnt members.**

**Pair : EXO Official Couple -and other pairs.**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Family**

**Length : chapters. (ini masih prolog)**

**Disclaimer : member SMEnt milik Tuhan, orang tua mereka, dan Lee Sooman. kecuali Chanyeol, dia milik sayaaaa~ /tarik baju chanyeol/ /digebukin massa/diseret ke penjara bawah tanah sambil gumamin nama Chanyeol/**

**A/N : Annyeong! /bows/ inilah ff debut saya yang entahlah- begitu. a YAOI FICT. BOYxBOY. BoysLove. dont like? just close the page :D yaudah cekidot ya~ /bow lagi/**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

Hari sabtu, ditengah libur panjang member EXO (selama dua hari).

.

.

.

Suho menatap sekeliling dorm ini. Ia sama sekali tak berkedip. Lihat saja, sedetik yang lalu bantal-bantal berterbangan tepat didepan wajahnya. Entah _pakaian dalam_ siapa yang sedang ia injak sekarang. Bunyi PIP PIP yang Kai dan Sehun keluarkan dari PS mereka juga terdengar mengusik, walau tak semengusik teriakan Kyungsoo dan Lay yang menyuruh mereka semua tertib.

Sampai…

"BISAKAH KALIAN DIAM?"

Tidak, suara itu bukan dari Suho. Tapi dari _papa_ EXO yang berteriak tepat dibelakang Suho. Ya, Kris.

"Tidak bisakah kalian menjaga ketentraman? Aku tahu, manager baru saja memberitahu bahwa EXO _free job _dua hari dan kebetulan member EXO-M sedang ada di Korea, tapi— JANGAN BERLOVEY-DOVEY DISAAT AKU SEDANG BICARA, SEHUN, LUHAN! Dan— tidakkah kalian merasa kita harus gunakan kesempatan liburan ini secara matang? Maksudku, oh ini masih pukul tujuh pagi dan kalian sudah serusuh ini!"

Ya. Lebih tepatnya pukul tujuh pagi yang TENTRAM. _Dalam tanda kutip_.

Dan telinga Suho nyaris meledak jika Kris masih saja berteriak dibelakangnya.

"Ayolah hyung, justru karena ini liburan, kita bisa berbuat seenaknya," Kai menimpali, sebelum akhirnya kembali fokus pada _game_-nya.

"Seenaknya? Maksudmu agar kau dan Kyungsoo bisa melesat ke kamar kalian dan membuat suara-suara aneh selama dua puluh empat jam yang membuat semua orang di dorm ini menjadi _turn on_, begitu?"

"KYAAA HYUNG AKU DAN KAI TIDAK PERNAH BEGITU! AKU DAN KAI BAHKAN BELUM JADIAN!"

Sebuah bantal mendarat telak di wajah Kris. Kris hanya menghela nafasnya menatap Kyungsoo –yang melempar bantal— dengan wajahnya yang memerah mendengar omongan vulgar sang _papa_.

"Diamlah, Kyungsoo. Aku hanya—"

TING TONG

"Biar aku yang buka pintunya," Baekhyun buru-buru bertindak, mungkin jika ia tidak melakukannya, teriakan Kris akan kembali terdengar.

CKLEK

Pintu terbuka, menampakkan seorang anak kecil berumur sekitar sepuluh tahunan dengan membawa boneka beruangnya. Berambut pendek bergelombang berwarna coklat madu, poni yang dikuncir keatas, sedang tersenyum lebar yang malahan sangat lebar.

"Annyeong haseyo Byunnie oppa. Arin imnida. Aku datang untuk sebuah misi—"

"Hei, Baekhyun. siapa itu?"

"Jangan bukakan pintu pada orang yang tidak dikenal."

"Baekhyun-ah?..."

"—tapi sebelumnya, beri aku makanan dulu, oppa!"

.

Baekhyun langsung ternganga seketika.

* * *

Disinilah para member EXO berkumpul. Di ruang makan yang terlihat tentram. Mereka semua tidak makan, hanya memandangi seorang anak kecil yang tidak jelas asal usulnya –sedang memakan sarapan yang harusnya menjadi jatah Kris.

"…apa tidak masalah jika kita membiarkannya masuk kesini?"

"Sebenarnya siapa dia?"

"…Baekkie hyung…"

"Ah, aku tidak tahu! Bukannya kalian lihat sendiri bahwa dia menerobos masuk ke dorm, bukankah begitu?"

"Diamlah oppa, aku sedang mencoba untuk makan disini."

Semua mata tertuju pada anak kecil yang manis itu. Memakan sepiring omelet dengan lahapnya. Anak yang meminta dipanggil dengan sebutan _Arin_ itu menghentikan geraknya, menatap semua mata yang juga menatapnya. Arin menghela nafas.

"Kenapa kalian memandangku seperti itu?"

"Setidaknya perkenalkan dirimu dulu." Kyungsoo berkata, dengan raut waspada dan tidak tenang di wajahnya.

"Bukankah aku sudah memperkenalkan diriku? Namaku Arin—" mendapat pandangan kurang puas dari dua belas orang sekaligus membuat Arin mengalah dan mendengus. "Baik, baik. Namaku Arin, umurku empat belas tahun dan aku dari— ah, aku tidak boleh memberitahu kalian tentang asalku."

"Empat belas tahun? kau bahkan terlihat seperti anak umur sepuluh tahun, Arin-ah." Baekhyun mencubit pipi Arin gemas, dibalas ringisan kecil dari pemilik pipi gembul itu.

"Jangan menyindirku, oppa. Aku tidak sependek itu. sebenarnya, pertumbuhanku jauh lebih cepat dari pertumbuhan Suho oppa."

"APA?!"

"Kenapa?" Kris meremas rambutnya frustasi. "Kenapa saat aku sedang stress begini, malah ada anak kecil yang datang dengan santai ke dorm kita, dan lihat! bahkan ia memakan sarapanku..."

"Sudahlah hyung, aku atau Lay bahkan bisa membuatkan omelet itu lagi dengan menutup mata," Kyungsoo duduk disamping Arin, menatap bagaimana lahapnya anak itu memakan sarapannya. "Masalahnya nak, kenapa kau ada disini?" ia mendusap rambut Arin lembut.

"Heung... entahlah, Umma. aku- mendapat sebuah misi."

"...Umma?"

"Misi?"

"Misi apa lagi?!"

"Misi... yang rahasia-"

.

.

.

"-misi menyangkut _nyawa_ grup EXO."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED... OR END?**

* * *

KYAAAA APA INI APA INIIIIII. oke, hai semua, saya peach. /bows 90 derajat/

gimana? jelekkah? ;_;

riviu? em... flamers diterima, asal komentar dengan kritik yang baik buat saya /?

yang mau kontak saya, bisa ke twitter ini **nadhra912** (promosi) riviu ditunggu. annyeong! /dadah dadah bareng tao/ /dan sang naga marah karena saya meminjam pandanya tanpa izin/ /?


End file.
